Red vs Blue Halloween
by Tailsgfriend
Summary: It's Halloween time and what comes is something that no one What will the blue team at Blood Gulch do when Tucker is bitten by a werewolf? And how is the infamous Project Freelancer related to this? Tucker/Tex, Church/Caboose, Implied previous Church/Tex
1. It Begins

***Authors Note***  
Well, in order to make this work Church and Tex never died. This story will probably be so weird but it's just a fun halloween fic. I'm going to try using other peoples point of views instead of just Church and Caboose's. Also I'll make it centered around all Blue team instead of just certain characters. This should be cool, so tell me if you like it! :D

************************************************** ***************************

Tucker sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal for breakfast. It was just a typical day at Blood Gulch, and he was back to his old routine of doing absolutely nothing productive. Things had been pretty calm since Tex had left, she seemed to have taken all the problems they had been facing with her, not surprising though. Church had always said Freelancers brought problems and this continuously was proven true with Tex, Wyoming, and all those AIs. No one really knew why she left, she just packed her stuff up and went away. Church seemed pretty content though, it didn't seem to hit him too hard, he was actually glad she left. Everyone at the base was happy, now Church was less of an asshole, for some reason he was really uptight when Tex was around. Caboose had mentioned something about Tex and Church breaking up, he said that was probably why Tex left, but Tucker wasn't sure whether or not to believe him... Since it is Caboose, there's a 99% chance he was wrong, and Tucker was NOT going to ask Church if it was true, he knew that would be pushing his luck and Church would probably freak out at him.

Tucker heard someone enter the room and looked up, it was Church. The blue team leader was wearing all of his cobalt armor except for his helmet, which he kept tucked under one of his arms. He held a clipboard with his freehand and was staring down at it intently, Tucker guessed he was looking over some information Command had sent him or something. Church had his black hair messy like usual, the only facial hair he had was a bit of stubble and a small goatee, his skin was pale and looked like he hadn't gone outside much, and he was the shortest person on the team at least by a few inches. The leader looked over at Tucker with his pale silver eyes, he kept his stoic expression as he walked over to the table and placed the clip board down.

"What's that?" Tucker asked pointing his spoon over to the papers on the clip board, Church shrugged as he sat down in the chair at the other side of the table.

"Just some medical records Command sent over." He stated, Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me they're sending another medic." He said dropping his spoon in his cereal. Tucker did not want to deal with the same events that previously happened when Doc came to Blood Gulch.

"God no, they only bring bad luck." Church said with a scoff, Tucker had to agree, Doc did bring some pretty bad luck... O'malley... The alien baby... Tucker honestly forgot about Jr for a bit, his 'son' had left with Tex... At least that's what Church told him, but Tucker felt there was at least a 30% chance that Church actually killed him or sent him away. Tucker was pissed at first but he seemed to have gotten over it, chicks didn't seem to dig kids that much anymore... That would help if there actually were chicks in this canyon. Tex had left and Sister was staying with the reds for a bit, much to Sarge's dislike.

"So what do you want?" Tucker asked, giving Church a knowing glance. The leader seemed to have something he wanted to say.

"You're going on gaurd duty today." Church said, Tucker groaned, he hated gaurd duty it was so boring, all you did was sit up on top of the base and keep watch. Nothing ever happened.

"Is anyone going with me?" Tucker asked, unsure if he even wanted anyone to go. Church could be good company, depending on his mood, but Caboose was just annoying and he did not want to deal with that on the already mind numbing job.

"Nope, just you." Church responded, leaning back in the chair.

"Why can't you do it?" Tucker asked, he felt like he had done gaurd duty for the past week, he deserved a break. Church scratched the back of his head and stifled a small laugh.

"Can't, Caboose won't let me." He said, Tucker gave him a suspicious glance.

"Caboose won't let you?" He asked, Church rolled his eyes.

"Well, he wouldn't be happy if I did since it's Halloween and for some reason he wants to spend time with me." The leader replied with a small smile. Tucker noticed he had been a lot more tolerant with Caboose lately. Church would actually want to hang out with him sometimes. Maybe he was just lonely since Tex had left, Tucker didn't know, but Caboose sure as hell didn't complain, he was more chirpier than ever actually.

"Why do you care if you upset Caboose?" Tucker asked, Church gave him a look like he should know this.

"You know how Caboose get's when he's upset, none of us want to deal with that." The leader said, Tucker thought for a moment before nodding, Caboose was terrible when he was upset. More annoying than he was when he was happy.

"What about Washington? Can't he go on gaurd?" Tucker asked. Washington had just joined Blue team in replacement for Tex. At first he wasn't too welcomed but he managed to grow on the group. Washington wasn't too bad, not really annoying, just a little strict at times. Tucker couldn't imagine what he'd be like if he was leader, as moody as Church could be he'd rather have him as the laid back leader than Washington.

"Wash said he had something to do." Church said getting up and stretching.

"He didn't say what?" Tucker asked, Church shook his head.

"Nope, but are you surprised. Wash is always secretive." He replied, that tended to be a pattern with the Freelancers, they all hid stuff. Before Tucker could continue his conversation with Church and try to find a way out of gaurd duty Caboose bounced into the room.

"Church, we have a lot to do today!" The blonde chirped, he was still in his blue duck pajmas and had a goofy smile plaster on his face. Church sighed, a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on a sec I just- AH" Before Church could continue his sentence he was dragged off by the taller blonde. Tucker couldn't help but laugh a bit at this. Once the two left Tucker started to think to himself, what was Wash doing that was so important today? The Freelancer always seemed to be doing something secretive in his spare time, no one really knew what but no one really questioned it. Washington actually was a pretty peculiar person, he was actually a bit awkward at times but held everything at severe importance. Washington actually was more of a loner than Church, which is saying a lot. He also seemed a bit shy, he wouldn't take his armor off outside and wouldn't eat in front of anyone. To be honest Tucker had never even seen him pick up a piece of food. The teal spartan shook off his thoughts, he had to go outside on gaurd duty before Church got pissed at him. Again, even if the cobalt spartan seemed in a good mood now he didn't want to press his luck. Tucker sighed, it was just going to be another one of those uneventful days.

************************************************** ************************

Tucker sat on top of the base, it was finally dark now indicating his guard duty would be done soon. He was slightly envious of Church and Caboose, just for the fact he heard the two having fun all day... Well Caboose having fun and Church at least tolerating it. Tucker wished he could've done something fun today, it was Halloween in fact, there probably were some good movies on, but instead he had to do this boring job. At times like these he hated being in the army, but at least Church was pretty lenient with most of the stuff. He didn't make them drill or constantly do inventory and other jobs. The teal spartan was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard scuffling near the base, he looked around but didn't see anything.

"Hello?" Tucker asked, there was no response. At first Tucker thought he had just been hearing things but then he heard the noise again, and now there was a low growl. The teal spartan's eyes narrowed and a pang of fear ran through him, he quickly shook it off. It was probably Church and Caboose pulling a prank on him, trying to get him scared on Halloween. He wouldn't be surprised since Caboose hated him and Church was just evil like that. Tucker heard something run around the side of the base.

"Come on guys I know it's you." He said. Tucker leaned over the edge of the base.

"Just come out already." The teal spartan said, but nothing happened. No one came out or spoke up. Tucker couldn't help but grow worried, what if it wasn't Church and Caboose. But who could it be then? Before Tucker could question it anymore something pulled him off the top of the base.

"AHH!" He yelled as he fell to the ground with a thud, his vision was blurred a bit, he was about to get up but was tackled. He rolled across the dirt and was pinned down, Tucker's eyes widened when he looked up. On top of him was some dog looking creature, he recognized what it was from the old movies he watched, a werewolf. But that wasn't possible, those weren't real! They were just a made up creature that hollywood people created to scare kids! Yet the proof was right in front of him. Tucker felt claws wrap around his wrist and the werewolf snarled in his face.

'This has to be a dream!' Tucker thought to himself, just a nightmare that his mind created knowing it was Halloween. He had probably just fallen asleep on top of the base, bored from gaurd duty. Tucker was brought to reality when he felt teeth grip into his neck, he yelled out in pain, this was not a dream, it couldn't be... The pain was excruciating, he wouldn't feel this if he was in a dream. Something hit the werewolf off of him, making it yelp. Tucker looked up with wide eyes to see Washington, the Freelancer must've heard what was happening.

The teal spartan was surprised to see how fast Washington fought, the werewolf tried to get up but the Freelancer hit it back down. Tucker's vision was getting blurry again, the pain in his neck was getting worse but he still watched. He could make out Washington's figure and saw the Freelancer rip something off the werewolf, it took a couple moments for it to process that it was the werewolf's head. Tucker was surprised with how brutal Washington was and how much speed and strength he possesed. The teal spartan tried to get up to go make sure Washington was okay but fell to the ground, everything went black after that.

***Author's Note***

So what do you think, it's pretty short but the chapters WILL get much longer as time goes on. I actually might be able to write the next chapter since I'm going to stay up for a live stream tonight and will work on this while I'm watching it. I know this is a pretty weird story, but leave me a review and tell me how you think it is so far. Thank you so much for reading! :D


	2. Transforming

***Authors Note***  
So I'm working on this at 10pm, may not be the best of it's potential or it may be amazing, I don't know. I have a giant bag of sour patch kids so I'm going to be awake forever! I'm prepared for Cry's livestream tonight. If you don't know who Cry is... well... go on youtube and look him up. He's awesome. So, I'll get onto writing now. I'm sure you guys don't really care about this.

************************************************** ************************

"Caboose." Church said sternly, the blonde had been jumping on the bed for at least 10 minutes. Caboose stopped jumping and plopped down on the bed next to Church, he leaned over the leader so their faces were inches apart.

"What is it, best friend Church?!" He chirped, Church blushed and pushed the blonde away, regretting he let Caboose eat so much candy corn.

"Calm down and go to sleep." Church said, holding the bridge of his nose. Even thought this was annoying, it was a little humorous. Church realized he actually had been dealing with Caboose a lot better lately... He actually had been enjoying spending time with him. That was a big change from how he previously felt about Caboose. Tex's absense seemed to be for the better, he felt a lot better since she left, he was no longer constantly irritated.

"I don't want to go to sleep Church, we still have to watch movies!" Caboose exlaimed, giving Church the pouty lip. The leader sighed, unable to say no to that face.

"Fine, come o-" Church started but was cut off when he heard a yell outside.

"What the hell!" The leader said jumping off of the bed, Caboose gave him a worried glance.

"Church, what is that?" The blonde asked, Church shook his head.

"It's probably just the reds." He replied as he started to leave the room. The reds were always up to some crazy shit, but just in case he'd go to check it out. Church heard Caboose following behind him. When Church got into the main room he found Washington dragging in a bloodied Tucker, he looked behind him to see Caboose staring in shock and instinctively got in front of the blonde.

"What happened?!" Church asked, he noticed Washington had tons of blood on his armour but none belonged to him, the leader doubted it was from Tucker either.

"I'll explain in a second, just help me put him somewhere so he can lay down." Washington grumbled, Church and Caboose exhanged a worried glance before going over to help Washington carry Tucker to his room. Church and Caboose stared shocked watching Tucker writhe in pain. Washington sat down with a sigh and started cleaning his helmet that was covered in blood. His skin was even paler than usual and he looked a bit worried himself.

"Washington, what exactly happened?" Church asked, Washington looked up for a moment before looking back down at his helmet, he barely payed attention to Tucker.

"He was attacked and bitten by a werewolf." Washington said, his voice held no emotion. Church's eyes widened and he stared at the Freelancer suspiciously. He had to be kidding. Werewolf? Those aren't real. Church couldn't help but get angry with this, why of all times did Washington choose to joke around now! He needed to know what happened to Tucker, he was hurt! Church snatched Washington's helmet out of his hands and glared at the Freelancer.

"Washington, this isn't the time for games, now tell me the fucking truth." Church said, Washington's gaze narrowed.

"Does this look like a game Church? I'm not joking around, I'm being completely serious! Look at him, look at the bite on his neck. He was bitten by a werewolf." Washington said slightly annoyed, Church backed up a little, processing what he heard.

"How is this possible though?" Caboose asked, he was inspecting the wound on Tucker's neck. Washington sighed.

"Creatures like this have existed for years, I've had experience with a lot of them. I don't know how but one managed to come here and it bit Tucker, I killed it but... It's passed the virus onto him." Washington said, Church looked over at him wide eyed.

"Does that mean he's going to..." The leader trailed off, unable to continue his own question.

"Yes. He's going to turn into a werewolf. The transformation is already happening." Washington said calmly. Church had no clue how he wasn't freaking out right now, but the Freelancer did say he had experience with this sort of stuff. Caboose let out a gasp behind him, Church looked over to Tucker and saw he was gripping the bed tightly. Tucker let out a loud scream, hair started to grow on his arm and his teeth got sharper, his eyes became a bright green and his pupils shrunk.

"You two should go." Washington said turning to the two, Church opened his mouth to object but the Freelancer cut him off.

"I can deal with this, I have before, so don't worry." He said, Church bit his lip.

"You sure you don't want us to help?" The leader asked, he felt bad leaving Washington alone to deal with it.

"I'm positive, you guys don't know how to deal with this stuff, you could easily get hurt. Now go." Washington said, before Caboose and Church could object again they were pushed out the door. The freelancer turned back to Tucker and sighed, preparing himself for what he was in store for. Washington noticed that Tucker had fully transformed, the werewolf shot up from where he was laying and jumped towards Washington with a growl. The Freelancer quickly dodged it, but ended up being hit right after. Washington hit the wall and groaned, Tucker had more power than he expected right now. The werewolf tried to tackle Washington but he rolled out of the way at the last moment, he then kicked Tucker's leg knocking him to the floor and pinned him down.

"Tucker get ahold of yourself." Washington said, the key to getting Tucker to gain control again was to get him to calm down. He could see the werewolf struggling and put more force against him.

"Just take a breath and calm down." The Freelancer said, Tucker stopped struggling and started transforming back to his normal self.

"W-What happened?" The teal spartan asked, Washington sighed in relief and got off of Tucker.

"You don't remember?" The Freelancer asked raising an eyebrown, Tucker thought for a moment.

"I remember being on gaurd duty... Something attacked me and bit me..." He said rubbing the back of his neck, Washington grabbed Tucker's arm and helped him get up.

"Yeah, it was a werewolf." Washington said, Tucker looked up to him, remembering everything.

"A werewolf." He said partially in disbelief. Tucker's eyes widened.

"Wait, if it bit me then..." He started, Washington cut him off.

"If you're wondering yes, you are one of them. When the werewolf bit you it transferred the virus." The Freelancer said, Tucker looked down at his feet, probably piecing together that he had just transformed. Washington couldn't help but laugh at what the cobalt spartan said next.

"Well this sucks."

***Authors Note***  
Wow, that was way too short for my liking but I can't really add much more. Next chapter should at least be 3000 words, definitely longer than the past two chapters. I feel like this chapter sucked, and I'm sorry for that, I'm half asleep. It's 12am right now. Tell me how you liked this and please be nice! Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be much better, it gets more interesting.


	3. Adapting

***Authors Note***

Well, I had to rewrite the beginning since it went missing... I'm a little mad.

************************************************** *******************

Church sat next to Caboose at the table with a cup of coffee and some papers Command had sent in. Nothing too important, just a notice that the command center was changing around some things with their service, didn't affect the Blue team too much. Church looked over at Caboose, the blonde was happily eating pancakes. Caboose hummed in delight with each mouthful he took and Church couldn't help but smile a bit. Lately the two had been spending a lot more time together, the blonde just didn't want to leave his side. Church didn't complain much though, he actually prefferred it, this way he could make sure Tucker didn't hurt Caboose. Yes, it was true, the Blue team didn't trust Tucker, at least not at the moment when he was still sorting out this werewolf thing. Church still couldn't believe it, but the proof was right before his eyes, it didn't really seem possible... He felt like this was some sort of joke on him, but he knew better. Some how Tucker had actually managed to get bitten by a werewolf. Church scoffed to himself, of course this happened to Tucker, everything bad seemed to happen to him, it was getting pretty humorous now.

Tucker had been trying to get used to this, but was failing miserably. His emotions were all over the place right now. Church didn't know exactly what made Tucker transform into his werewolf form, but it seemed whenever he got pissed he would start changing. There had already been a few times this happed, they'd have to get Washington to calm Tucker down and get him to transform back. It was crazy. Church still didn't know how Washignton knew so much, but the Freelancers did seem to be prepared for anything, ranging from alien babies to attacking werewolfs.

The main reason Church didn't want Caboose near Tucker was because the teal spartan seemed to be getting increasignly aggressive and agitated. One wrong word and he'd flip out. Keeping Caboose away from him would benefit everyone, it would keep Tucker from transforming and keep Caboose from getting attacked. Let's be honest, Caboose isn't the easiest person to be around, even his prescence could piss someone off. Even though the blonde's intentions were good, he was the most annoying person on the team... And the dumbest. Church sighed, he didn't want Caboose to get hurt, and as weird as it was, he would do everything in his power to make sure he didn't.

"Church?" The Blue team leader was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Church asked, he looked to see Caboose giving him a worried expression.

"I asked if you were okay. You were staring off into space and looked upset." The blonde replied, Church's gaze softened and he put a smile on his face, he didn't want to worry Caboose.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it." The Blue team leader said, Caboose didn't look too convinced.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, Church sighed.

"Just about everything that's been going on." Church said, frowning slightly.

"You mean everything with Tucker?" Caboose asked, Church nodded. A silence fell apon them, both thinking about how a little thing like a bite changed everything.

"I think you should stay away from Tucker." Church said after a couple moments, breaking the silence. Caboose tilted his head slightly as if asking to elaborate.

"He's dangerous, you know that, and I just don't want him to end up transforming and hurting you while I'm not around." Church said, Caboose's gaze narrowed and he pouted a bit.

"He could hurt you too, and I don't want that to happen." The blonde said, Church groaned and rolled his eyes. Why did the blonde choose to be stubborn the one time Church showed he cared about him?

"I can handle it Caboose, just promise me you won't go around Tucker when I'm not around." Church said, the blone pondered for a moment.

"Fine, but only because I get to spend time with you... And I don't like Tucker." Caboose added at the end, Church stiffled a small laugh. Before he could say anything else someone walked into the room. Church looked over his shoulder to see it was Washington, he had all of his armor on except for his helmet, showing his short brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes. The Freelancer looked a bit tired, he probably didn't get much sleep last night because he had been stressed out lately.

"Morning." Church said as Washington took a seat down at the table across from him.

"Hi." The Freelancer said flatly. Church shared a glance with Caboose, the two had been planning on talking to Washington about everything that happened with Tucker. Church wasn't sure if he should bombard the Freelancer with questions when he just woke up, but fuck it, there might not be another good oppurtunity to ask about it, and Church didn't mind pissing people off, he actually hadn't done it in a while.

"So Wash, how did you know what to do with Tucker?" The Blue team leader asked.

"I told you before, I had experience with that kind of stuff." Washington replied, Church grumbled to himself, why did the Freelancer have to be so secretive.

"Yeah but how? Where did you learn about this stuff? No one even knew it was real." Church said, people would think they were crazy if they heard this talk about werewolfs.

"It doesn't matter where I learned it, and there actually are a good amount of people who believe in this stuff and know it's real." Washington said a matter of factly. Church was about to ask more questions but the Freelancer cut him off.

"Onto more pressing matters, let's talk about Tucker's 'condition.'" Washington said, Caboose tilted his head.

"Condition?" He asked, Church rolled his eyes.

"He means Tucker being a werewolf." The Blue team leader said, Caboose let out a small 'oh' and went back to being quiet.

"Okay, well, we're all going to have to be patient with Tucker while he's going through he was newly bitten he doesn't have much control." Washington said, leaning forward in his seat a bit.

"Is there anyway we can change him back, reverse the bite?" Church asked, Washington shook his head.

"No, once you're bitten, you're one of them." He said, Church let out an exhasperated sigh.

"So we're just going to have to get used to this and learn to deal with it?" The Blue team leader asked.

"It's not so bad once he learns to control himself. Right now he doesn't know how to and the transformation is half emotion based. The more upset he gets about this, the more often he'll transform. When he gets more experience he'll be able to decide when to transform, he'll even be able to control himself as a werewolf." Washington told the two in front of him.

"Okay, but how is he going to learn how to control himself? He get's pissed off when someone drinks the last soda." Church pointed out, Washington smiled remembering yesterday's events when Tucker freaked out about there being no soda left.

"I'll teach him." The Freelancer said. Church and Caboose both shared a shocked expression.

"Are you sure?" Church asked.

"Yeah, Tucker can be pretty scary when he's upset." Caboose said. Washington just smiled.

"I'll be able to handle it I-" The Freelancer was cut off when Tucker entered the room.

"No." The teal spartan said angrily. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I don't need to be trained, I'm perfectly in control." Tucker said, Church couldn't help but scoff. Washington elbowed him, telling him to be quiet.

"Tucker, you do need to be trained, don't think of it as something bad. This will really help you out, it'll make things easier." The Freelancer said, Tucker furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"You guys think I'm a monster don't you?!" He asked angrily, Church inched a little closer to Caboose, sensing that things were going to go chaotic soon.

"Tucker we-" Washington started but was cut off.

"I DON'T need your help, I can take care of myself!" Tucker said slamming his hands on the table, he let out a low growl and Washington grabbed his arm.

"Calm down, Tucker." The Freelancer said sternly, Tucker let out a huff before saggin his shoulders down in defeat.

"See, you need to learn to control your emotions and transformations." Washington told him, Tucker sighed.

"...Fine..." He said, it was obvious that he was disappointed in himself. The teal spartan then left the room leaving Washington stressed out and Caboose and Church shocked.

"Wash, what exactly happened to him? I know he got bit, but who bit him?" Church asked after a moment of silence, the Freelancer shrugged.

"I don't know, there's a big population of werewolfs..." Washington said scratching the back of his head. Church's eyes narrowed, he knew Washington was hiding something, like usual. Tucker said that Washington had killed the werewolf, but the body was no where to be found now and the Freelancer denied it. For once Church actually took Tucker's word over Washington, but he didn't know why he would hide the body and deny killing it unless he knew something about this whole mess.

"I'm going to go talk to Tucker." The Freelancer said after a couple moments, probably just wanting to get away from the questioning. Church just shrugged it off, he'd talk to Washington later and question him more. He turned to see Caboose staring at him.

"What?" Church asked, noticing the smile on the blonde's face.

"You were scared weren't you?" Caboose asked, humor lingering in his voice.

"What?! No." Church replied, looking away, Caboose let out a little giggle.

"Then explain this." He said lifting up his hand, Church realized his own hand was intertwined with his and blushed. Okay, maybe he was a little scared when Tucker snapped but honestly he didn't even realize he had grabbed Caboose's hand.

"I-I just was making sure you wouldn't get scared!" Church said, snatching his hand away from the blonde and turning his head away. He didn't want to be embarrassed even further if Caboose noticed his blush.

"Oh really?" Caboose asked with a laugh that sent shivers down Church's spine.

"Yes, really." The Blue team leader snapped back, knowing Caboose was trying to further embarrass him.

"Okay." The blonde said in a sing song voice. Church groaned and took another sip of his coffee, which was now starting to get cold. It was way to early in the morning for this shit.

************************************************** ***********************

Tucker sat down on the top of the base, looking over the canyon. Even though he had been here for so long, things seemed so different now. He hated this. He hated change and he hated what he was becoming. He was turning into a monster. A fucking werewolf. He couldn't even stop himself from hurting his friends, he had to rely on Washington to keep everyone safe... from him. What the fuck happened? Why did things have to change so drastically? He felt out of place now, no one could understand what he was going through. Tucker heard footsteps coming towards him but ignored it, knowing it was proably one of the guys coming to check up on him. He was proven right when Washington sat down right next to him, hanging his legs over the side of the base and leaning back a bit.

"What's bugging you?" The Freelancer asked, Tucker rolled his eyes, he couldn't stop himself from snapping at this.

"I'm a fucking werewolf that's what's wrong." He spat, really that's what Washington asked? Was it not obvious? The Freelancer stiffled a laugh.

"Yeah, that was a dumb question to ask. Sorry." He said, Tucker sighed feeling a little guilty with his outburst, he just couldn't hold them in. After a couple moments the teal spartan looked over at the Freelancer.

"Wy did this happen to me?" Tucker asked, Washington frowned, he stopped leaning back and sat up straight, resting his arms in his lap.

"To be honest, the person who bit you probably chose you at random." He said, Tucker's eyes widened as Washington continued on.

"Some of them do that, they like to spread their misery for whatever reason and end up changing other people into werewolfs. It's rather savage when you think about it." The Freelancer said. Tucker let out an angry huff, he was turned into THIS because someone was BORED?! Because they were pissed about their own life, they wanted to curse someone else?! Tucker was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't get angry, it will only make you lose control." Washington said, Tucker took a deep breath and bit his lip, trying to focus on anything but his increasing anger and confusion.

"Am I going to have to hold in my emotions like this all the time?" The teal spartan asked, he hated doing this.

"No, you're just going to have to learn not to let things bother you as much." Washington replied nonchalantely, Tucker sighed.

"This is going to be hard." He stated, the Freelancer next to him nodded.

"Yep, and that's why I'm going to teach you." Washington said. Tucker sighed. It was a good thing he had the Freelancer here to help him.

***Authors Note***

ALSKJLASKJDLAKJFSDLASKJDFLKASJ GRRRRRR I hate how short these chapters are. I thought this one would be longer but half of my work was deleted _ Oh well, I hope you guys aren't disappointed, this was basically a filler chapter anyway. The next chapter has a lot of stuff going on in it so it should be good, and something crazy is going to happen at the end. Leave a comment if you like! :D Thank you for reading!


	4. Is Everything Okay?

***Authors Note***  
Okay, I'm hoping this chapter comes out longer than the other ones... It should be like 3,000 words. Hopefully.

************************************************** *****************

Tucker put on his armor with a sigh, it's been a week since he started being trained by Wash and felt like it was making no he was holding in his anger and not freaking out at everyone else, but it was still there, and there were still points were he'd start to transform and had to have someone calm him down. Wash had said to not let things bother him, but that was easier said than done. Everything irritated him lately, he didn't know why it just was acting like a girl on his period for fucks sake! It was ridicuolous!

The littlest things pissed him off, like Church's sarcastic remarks, Caboose's presense, or even Washington's secretiveness. Everything that he normally didn't give a fuck about starting irritating the hell out of him. He didn't know what was happening to him. Washington said something about it being because he was newly turned and his hormones were all out of wack trying to get used to it. The teal spartan groaned, he hated this, all of this. He just wished things could be back to normal. At least Washington knew about this stuff, he was able to help out.

To be honest, no one knew how Washington knew everything. The Freelancer had said that he had experience with this stuff but never explained how. Church had tried to ask multiple times but never seemed to be able to get an answer, Washington even snapped at him once for asking. He seemed to not want to talk about it at all and avoided the subject at all costs. Tucker wasn't sure if Washington gained his knowledge from being a Freelancer or found out about this after leaving Project Freelancer. The Freelancers seemed to have been trained and prepared for anything... but at the same time Tex never seemed to know anything about creatures like werewolfs.

The question still remained on why Washington wasn't telling him how he found out this information. They were a team and should tell eachother everything, yet Washington seemed to be hiding something. What it was, Tucker didn't exactly know, but everyone else seemed to realize something was up. Even Caboose. The teal spartan shook off his thoughts, he shouldn't be thinking about this, it would only get him angry and he did NOT want to transform again. He hated losing control of himself and hated hurting his friends. Not to mention the pain was a bitch when he changed to his werewolf form.

Tucker walked out of the base, maybe some fresh air would calm his nerves. As long as the reds weren't out there or something then he should be fine, it's not like his team would purposely annoy him, they'd give him his space. Tucker took a deep breath when he was outside, for once it seemed peaceful. He heard talking and turned around to see Church and Caboose on top of the base, probably on gaurd. They had been taking his shifts for him, Tucker guessed they felt a little bad since he was bitten when he was on gaurd.

Church had seemed to be acting weird lately... Well not weird, but protective, and over all people Caboose. The two haven't seemed to leave eachother's side, if Caboose was there Church was there, and if Church was there Caboose was there. It was weird since they never did that before, Caboose would try to spend tiime with Church but the leader would just tell him to fuck off or something. Tucker wasn't sure whether or not to be happy or upset about this. It helped, since now Caboose didn't bother him at all and on the chance he annoyed him Church would drag him into another room or get him to leave. He was glad that Washington and Church had been making so much of an effort to help and make things easier on him, if they didn't hadn't then Tucker probably would've caused a lot more damage by now.

At the same time Tucker knew the reason the leader was doing this and didn't like it. Church was afraid he would hurt someone, specifically Caboose. Honestly he thought the leader had more faith in him, he didn't want to hurt anyone intentionally and he was trying his best to keep from doing so. Tucker sighed, he shouldn't blame Church, he was a monster, he should just leave. It was the only way to keep everyone safe.

The teal spartan shook off the thoughts, Washington told him not to think like this. The Freelancer said he'd gain control soon and wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone, everything would be fine. For some reason Washington had a problem with Tucker calling himself a monster, anytime he did the Freelancer would scold him and tell him how wrong he was. Washington really was trying his best to make Tucker feel better. Hell, maybe he should be happy, there were a lot of ups to being a werewolf, increased senses, stamina, strength, and even speed. Yet he couldn't help but feel like this was a curse. He hated himself for this.

Tucker looked back up to Church and Caboose, the two were laughing their asses off about something. Church looked down and made eye contact with Tucker, he instantly stopped laughing and said something to Caboose. The teal spartan looked at them suspiciously.

'Were they talking... about me?' Tucker's eyes narrowed. They were fucking talking about him! Laughing at him! They probably thought this was funny or something, they found his suffering hilarious!

'Well you know what, fuck them!' Tucker thought to himself as he stormed back into the base. He needed to get away from this shit, he'd try and talk to Church later when he was calmer. When Tucker returned into the base he went into his room and slammed the door shut.

************************************************** **********************

"Are you upset that Tex left?" Caboose asked, the two had been sitting in silence for a bit and of course this was how the blonde decided to start a conversation.

"No, why would I be?" Church asked tilting his head a little, Caboose blinked for a moment before answering.

"Well, you two are dating..." He said trailing off.

"Tex and I aren't dating." Church told him, there was no emotion in his voice or on his face. Caboose stared back in shock.

"You aren't?" The blonde asked, Church just nodded.

"Yeah, we split up two weeks before she left. It was mutual." He said, he thought he mentioned this before. Caboose thought for a moment.

"Then why'd she leave?" Church shrugged.

"Honestly I have no clue. She didn't really tell me anything. Just said she had some stuff she had to do." The leader replied. Tex was as secretive as Wash sometimes, it really irritated him.

"That's weird." Caboose stated, Church let out a small laugh and nodded in agreement. The two had been getting along greatly lately. Church felt a little bad he had been giving Tucker the cold shoulder, but he felt threatened around him. Anyways he had to stay with Caboose... just in case. Church wanted to have faith in Tucker, he sure as hell was trying to stay in control, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had to be on gaurd because something bad was going to happen.

***Flashback***  
Church laughed along with Caboose, they had been discussing their past experiences in the canyon and was just taling about the time when O'malley ran over Tucker with the ghost. Church was honestly glad that time was over, things were so stressful back then, not that they are relaxing now, but it's better. They don't have to deal with any hostile Freelancers or crazy AIs. The leader looked around the canyon and down below them, he immediately froze when he caught the gaze of someone and his laughter died down. Tucker was staring at him, for whatever reason, the teal spartan's gaze sent shivers down Church's spine, something felt... wrong.

"Tucker's staring at us." Church whispered to Caboose, he couldn't help but feel threatened right now. He felt like he was prey. The way Tucker was looking at him... it was just unsettling. Church couldn't help but feel nervous. When he looked back he saw Tucker storm off, this only added to his fear that something bad was going to happen. Church had been having this feeling since Tucker got bitten... his anxiety's been out of wack and he had the feeling that everything was going to go to hell. He didn't know how but he just knew it would. Things would somehow get chaotic and out of control. Church felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he looked over to see Caboose looking over at him, a warm smile behind his helmet.

"Don't worry about him." The blonde said as if reading Church's mind, but the leader couldn't shake the feeling. Something was going to happen and soon... Tucker was going to snap, he couldn't hold back his feelings forever.

***End Of Flashback***

"You okay?" Caboose asked snapping Church out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... Just thinking." The leader replied, casually taking a sip of his water. He was trying to play it off as there was nothing bothering him and everything was fine. Church really didn't feel like talking about this right now.

"You're still nervous about Tucker aren't you?" Caboose asked, Church groaned, he didn't know how the blonde figured it out but he did and now he probably wouldn't let the subject go until Church talked about it. He hated that Caboose would do this, he didn't like talking about feelings and all that shit.

"Yeah. I am." Church stated, he hoped Caboose would leave it at that but of course the blonde had to ask more questions.

"Why?" Caboose asked, curiousity lingering in his voice.

"He's going to snap, I know it. Washington is trying to get himto hold his feelings in and it's going to backfire. You can't keep your feelings in forever, they just get worse and worse until it all comes out." Church responded.

"You don't have to worry, Tucker will be fine." Caboose said reassuringly. Church shook his head.

"That's not what I'm worried about." The leader said. He was worried about them, he didn't want him, Caboose, or Washington to get hurt because of Tucker. Before Church could say anything else the said person walked into the room, well more like stormed in. He was obviously pissed, Church knew he was a bomb waiting to explode. The teal spartan went over to the refridgerator and took out a can of soda, he slammed the door shut and took a drink.

"What's wrong?" Caboose asked, Tucker glared over at the two making Church flinch. Maybe he should take Caboose out of here. Things didn't look too good. The teal spartan placed his soda down on the counter and turned over to the two.

"What's wrong?! Really?! Everything's wrong!" Tucker exclaimed angrily. Church was about to tell Caboose to leave but was cut off when Tucker resumed his rant.

"I'm a fucking werewolf! You guys don't know how lucky you are, you don't understand what I'm going through! I hate this! I hate all of this!" Tucker yelled, he was pissed. Church looked around, he needed to find a way to calm him down... Maybe he could just hit him on the head with something hard. But if it didn't work it would just piss him off and make sure he transforms. Church didn't want to get the shit beat out of him. The leader quickly turned on his comm, making sure the teal spartan notice, which he luckily didn't since he was still ranting on.

"Washington. There's a problem."

************************************************** ***********************

A drop of water fell onto Washington's shoulder as he was waling in the cave, he wasn't wandering around or doing this to waste time, he had a purpose. The Freelancer came to a stop when he came across a decapitated spartan in purple and green armor.

"Hello, South." He said flatly as he knelt down next to the body. To be honest Washington wasn't surprised that South ended up like this, she was too reckless and headstrong, this lead her to carelessness and failure.

"You really do like to cause problems don't you? You shot me in the back... bit Tucker... I guess you deserved this." Washington said as he started to look for something on the body.

"This all seems self explainitory, you would be the person to share this curse with other people, you don't have as much honor as the rest of us, but if you are a werewolf that means that you either got bitten or took Delta. I'm guessing the latter." Washington said, South was a greedy bitch and always wanted to get her hand on an AI.

"I only have two questions now. Where is Delta? And what happened to York?" The Freelancer asked quietly to himself. Delta was York's AI, the fact that South had him either meant she took it from York with force or he gave the AI to her, but that wouldn't make sense. Delta and York were close, he would never willingly give the AI up. The Freelancer turned South's body around and looked in shock. The spot where her AI slot should've been was ripped out, someone took it. Washington made note of other missing things on her body, like her shield creator and comm.

"What the fuck?" He asked. Who, or should he rather say what, could've done this? First of all they'd have to know about the Freelancer program to actually see the worth in taking the AI, which since Project Freelancer was highly secretive not many people could've known about. Could it have been another Freelancer? Wash wanted to say no, but he knew how the other Freelancers were, they were back stabbing, with no heart at all. Well... At least most of them. There was no doubt that one of them was involved in this. Washington sighed in defeat, he had been hoping to find Delta and maybe get some answers from him, but looks like that wasn't going to happen. He didn't understand why South had come here of all places, there wasn't anything she would've wanted here and there was nothing close by... But maybe she knew something he didn't... Washington was snapped out of his thoughts when his comm beeped in.

"Washington. There's a problem." It was Church. The Freelancer sighed before responding, he seemed to never be able to have time to himself, he was always needed for something. Sure it was good to feel needed, he rarely felt like that when he was in project Freelancer, but he was starting to miss some of the spare time he had, and felt a little too depended on.

"What kind of problem?" He asked, already knowing the answer to his question. It took a couple moments before Church replied.

"A Tucker problem." He stated, Washington bit his lip, why did this have to happen now when he was actually doing something important?

"What's going on?" Washington asked, unsure if he really wanted an answer to that.

"Tucker snapped, just like I said was going to happen. He shouldn't have been holding his emotions in for that long." Church said a hint of anger and nervousness on his voice. Washington groaned in response.

"The only way for him to control himself is if he is less emotional." He said. Since Tucker's transformations were emotion based the only way to stop them from happening was by cutting off his emotions or at least having him get them in control, and what better time to do it than when he was recently turned.

"Whatever Wash, we can talk about this later. We just need you to come and help calm him down." Church snapped back. Washington rolled his eyes before heading out of the cave. He couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong.

************************************************** ********************

Church bit his lip, Tucker was freaking out, throwing things around the room and yelling at both him and Caboose. He needed Washington to come, Tucker wouldn't calm down without him, he seemed to be the only one who knew what to do with this. Church could tell Caboose was scared, hell he was scared too, it's not every day you see your friend freaking out like this on the verge of transforming into a werewolf.

"Tucker calm down!" Church said, hoping to at least do something. The teal spartan clenched his fists.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He yelled, Church backed up a little. He noticed Tucker was transforming, and he took a deep breath in. They were in for trouble.

"Tucker-" Caboose started but was instantly cut off.

"Shut up!" Tucker growled, he was now fully transformed in his werewolf form. Church saw Washington come into his room, he was thankful for a moment but then fear ran towards him as Tucker lunged forward. Church noticed he was heading towards Caboose and quickly stepped in front of the blonde. As if on instinct the leader punched Tucker back, Church gasped, not realizing what he did until after.

"Tucker, really you need to just take a breath and calm down." Washington said, but Tucker didn't listen, his attention was directed towards Church. The leader backed up a little realizing things were going to get violent now, Tucker grabbed onto Church's arm and threw him to the ground. Church tried to roll away to avoid more attacks but was pinned to the ground. His eyes narrowed and he kicked Tucker backwards. The werewolf hit the wall, Tucker was knocked out and transformed back into his normal form.

"Church!" Caboose yelled as the leader got up off the ground, obviously worried.

"Ow, fuck, I think he bit me." Church stated rubbing his rist that had a bite mark on it. He heard Caboose gasp and looked up to see both the blonde and Washington staring at him with a look of shock and worry. Church then realized what was wrong with what he said. He was bitten. Just like Tucker was before he turned into a werewolf. Did that mean...

"Am I going to turn into one of them?"

***Authors Note***  
3062 words! I told you I would do it! :D Hope you liked the chapter, leave a review if you'd like, it always makes my day when I get one.

I will be updating as much as possible but I won't be able to work as much on Mondays or Wednesdays because I have play rehearsals. (We are doing three plays and I have three different parts, one of them I have multiple personalities and have to act like a monkey XD It's hilarious) Other than that updating should be every one or two days. Oh and I want to know, should I continue After the Matter? If you haven't read it here's the link gallery/41558018  
PLEASE TELL ME! lol


End file.
